


CAT!

by subtropicalStenella



Series: SWR: PTAU [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: Ask from the Rebels-PTAU blog.Does Ezra ever bring any of the neighborhood feral cats home?





	CAT!

I was voluntold to take Chopper out for a walk, and I fully intended for it to be a Long one, because Hera was doing the Thing where she kept dragging her hand through Caleb's hair whenever she walked by him reading--well listening to--a book on the couch. He was starting to reach back and try to catch her hand or wrist or hip or whatever whenever she did, like he was trying to figure out what she was wearing (it's shorts and one of your sweaters Caleb, chill, seriously). Sabine was out in the garage working on her motorcycle or an Art Project or both and so when Caleb oh-so-casually mentioned needing a shower I decided it was time to be Not There.

About half an hour and a couple blocks in, Chopper Sees Something and rips the leash out of my hand, tearing off across someone's yard and over two fences in a full tilt Murder Sprint.

 

Weird thing about military dogs, they don't bark when they chase something. It wastes air and energy and it's Go Time.

 

By the time I catch up, he's managed to tree this skinny little white scrap of nothing in such a way that it can't escape, which means I have to call Chopper off and get it down.

It _does not_ want to get down, because Murder Beast is down there, and makes its opinions known by tearing the absolute hell out of my hands, arms and  _face_ before I can get it shoved down the front of my hoodie. (I have enough facial scars, thanks, and they're way cooler than 'kitten attack’ okay?)

It continues to rip the hell out of my stomach when I get down to the ground and Chopper shoves his nose into the squirming bump where he  _knows_  the little bastard is hiding. It then proceeds to climb up my body, stick its head out and SCREAM at him, like it doesn't give a single solitary fuck that Chopper is literally 4x his size and wouldn't need to chew.

 

Obviously I have to keep it, after that, and miraculously Chopper listens when I tell him to back off.

 

At some point during the walk home, it falls asleep, leaving me with my arms kind of awkwardly crossed while I try to figure out how to open the door. (Chopper does it for me).

Hera and Caleb have migrated to the kitchen, both of them in different clothes and suspiciously damp, but if Hera’s a little bowlegged, I'm not going to mention it, I just have to get upstairs before--

 

“Whatcha got there?” Hera asks around a spoonful of peanut butter, right out of the jar.

Because I'm an idiot, the first thing out of my mouth is, “UH, NOTHING?”

To which Caleb replies, “Uh-huh, and what kind of _nothing_  does he have this time?”

 

A fuzzy white head pops out of my collar again. It might be a little bloodstained from its enthusiastic attempt to turn me into hamburger.

 

Hera sighs, and says “We have a cat, now.”

Caleb just shrugs agreeably and puts his earbud back in.

  
I'm not really sure why I tried to hide it, honestly. Habit?


End file.
